As a technique for performing interconnection between communication devices such as smartphones, there is an ad-hoc network technique. In an ad-hoc network, multi-hop communication can be performed by performing autonomous routing between adjacent communication devices without depending on infrastructure facilities such as a base station or a fixed network connecting base stations.
In addition, when interconnection is performed between communication devices as described above, it is possible to ensure security when communication is performed by checking whether a connection destination is a reliable partner.